The Masked stranger
by Hetalialover23
Summary: At the costume party, Lovino meets his night and shining masked stranger. But he has disappeared. Will he ever return? AU Romance, Drama, Mystery, with a little humor to make it a little bright- warning for Lovino's mouth.
1. The Masked Stranger

Francis was throwing a costume ball that night. The night was beautiful and of course young. Everyone was dressed in formal costumes and everyone was lovely, all except Lovino. There was nothing wrong with his suit, or his breath. The only problem was the atmosphere. Bright and colorful, filled with happiness, Lovino didn't despise this feeling; it was just that he himself wanted to embrace this feeling.

X

Lovino walked in and could already feel the atmosphere rise with warm and fluffy feelings. Antonio walked side by side with him and glanced over as he fixed his own tie. They didn't really talk to each other, other than a few agreements on their costume and their mask.

Antonio was dressed in an all red suit that was as red as a nicely grown tomato and his tie and mask were a nice shade of green. While Lovino was dressed in an all black suit while his tie and mask were a nice shade of white. Lovino just felt that Antonio was bringing too much attention to the both of them. His red outfit made people giggle as the walked in. Lovino felt a little good knowing there was a mask on his face.

Lovino tugged on his black mask a little and stood out the way of the dance floor. He watched his brother walk in a black suit with his Italian flag colored tie and mask. He looked over and to his brother who gave a little sheepish grin. Antonio watched for Francis and his other friend Gilbert.

Feliciano and Ludwig approached Lovino as the three of them watched all their other acquaintances come in awing at the French scenery Francis had carefully picked out. Little do they know Francis had prepped things for emergencies and 'real' emergencies.

"Feliciano…putting our national flag color on your tie and mask just defeats the purpose of guessing who you are at the party."

"I though it would be easier for people to guess considering the fact that we are twins."

"Then people would know who I am."

"Sorry brother." The music started to play and the lights went dim. The music was loud and the people were too. Lovino shook his head at the dance floor and Feliciano dragged Ludwig to the floor. Lovino watched his brother wrap his arms around Ludwig's neck and opened his eyes. They moved to the music and Ludwig finally put his arms around Feliciano's waist. Lovino gripped and balled a fist.

"If you do anything…" he thought, as he grabbed a glass of wine and placed himself in a corner secretly admiring the people on the dance floor.

X

An hour had passed and he noticed that one of Antonio's friends was missing. Before he could finish making him out, the ball room doors opened. The crowd went silent and the music seemed to also dim.

Blocking his path, Lovino decided to get through the crowd to try and find what the commotion was all about. He pushed and pulled his way through and stopped when he finally was able to see a man in white. Lovino stared and followed the man. His mask was black and he had a cape. The inside of his cape was black and so was the man's tie.

The man was looking through the crowd and seemed to be searching for something. Lovino also tried to look for something that might catch the man's eye. Maybe he was looking for a woman in the same type of outfit. Or a prince who seemed to look like he needed rescuing. Lovino started heading back to his corner as everyone's interest was slipping. The crowd was actually moving this time. Weird.

"Stop!"

Lovino stood still. Who was he talking to? He was the only one moving so Lovino slowly glanced over his shoulders. He saw the man coming closer. Was the wine spiked or was he actually coming this way. With temptation setting in his mind he had closed his eyes and felt a gust of wind in his face.

Lovino opened his eyes. There in his face was a yellow flower. It was like a sunflower, only this one looked liked it came from the sun itself.

"Please." Said the man. Lovino looked around him. Eyes were on them and his brother was smiling. Was this his doing? Lovino took the flower slowly and placed it in his chest pocket. The only color on there that repelled black. He then closed his eyes and held out his hand. The man in white looked confused.

"So? What are you doing standing there? Are we going to dance or are you going to let all these fuckers stare at us.

The man giggled and they were off to the dance floor. The crowd and music had applied more volume to the sound than there was before. As people started heading back to what they were doing.

"I-I don't know how to dance so sorry if I step on your foot."

The man took his hand and placed his arm around the Italian's waist. They started to move and Lovino was spun around and turned as he was trying not to trip. There were people still watching, but what they didn't realize was that it was Lovino dancing. Lovino was dressed like his brother and very similar to Korea.

Lovino stepped on the man's foot.

"My bad!" He went back to dancing. As Lovino was trying his hardest to keep the foot work he had noticed that Antonio and Francis were sitting next to someone dressed in silver. He figured Gilbert must have come late like this guy.

The music stopped and became more up beat. Lovino quickly let go and ran to the back of the previous corner he was in. Lovino glanced over his shoulders and continued to move forward. He was stopped and noticed That Ludwig and his brother were in his corner making out…with tongue.

"Why that little-"The man was getting closer. Lovino ran to the upstairs balcony.

"He didn't see me I don't think." He opened the doors and watched the city street. He was at ease for the next half hour. When he was about to doze off he heard the door open a little.

"Please go away. Why are you following me?!"

"I've taken interest in you."

"wha-"

"You are different from your brother, and I like that." The man came closer as Lovino was stuck in front of the perch.

Lovino closed his eyes. If this is how it is he doesn't want to see anything. His masked was pulled off and he felt the man's lips press against his own. They were warm and a little rough but very comforting that, Lovino also pushed forward. Did he want more? Was this actually what he hoped for? He couldn't tell. He opened his eyes and noticed the mans silver hair that embraced the moons light.

When the man let go he started leaving.

"Where are you going?" the man looked back and smiled as he waved Lovino's mask.

"See you soon."

Just like that he left.

** And just like that the chapter is over. R&R to see what happens to Lovino. Will he ever find the stranger?**


	2. SAD Disease

**I know I used Korea instead of Soo Young in the last chapter and I am sorry! But everyone makes mistakes and everyone can't be god, or Buddha or any other type of god! Just enjoy! That's what fanfic is for. (That awkward moment when no one realizes your mistake and then you say something and they go back to see it and points it out…..)**

Lovino watched the last remain of the strangers cape leave the room. He stood there dumbfounded. He touched his lips and blushed. This isn't how he should feel right? Should he be sad, mad or happy? So many mixed feelings and he didn't know witch one to choose.

"Wait." Lovino trailed off after him. The stranger had seemed to disappear into the crowd of people. Lovino walked up the stairs to the top floor and looked down at the crowd. So many people wearing white, so little time before the party is over. He noticed something though. A yellow flower. He ran down the stairs.

"Hey Lovino!" Antonio waved as he saw Lovino rush by and hurry his way off the steps.

"Can't speak!" Antonio shrugged his shoulders and continued up the steps.

Lovino pushed and nudged people out the way. Receiving rude marks and 'heys' from the people he pushed. Lovino didn't care. As he headed towards the middle of the floor, he noticed the yellow sunflower. Did he drop it? No, he checked to see that it was still on his chest pocket. Lovino picked the yellow flower up.

"That's mine." A voice came from behind him.

"That sunflower is mine." It was Ivan. He was dressed in white and had a cape on. His boots were black and his hair was silver and nice as the light in the room hit it. The cape was black in the inside and his tie was black. The only problem was his mask was white. Was this him?

"Don't leave your stuff where people will take it." Lovino scoffed and stared Ivan down while Ivan was placing the flower in his chest pocket.

"You like sunflowers? Do you give those out to people?"

"Not unless I like them." Russia smiled at Lovino. Lovino jolted and took two steeps back. He was the one that gave Lovino the flower! He had found him! Lovino blushed and his heart raced. It was nice and dandy to know that Ivan was the one who gave him the flower but there was something wrong. His voice wasn't as husky and scruffy like the unknown stranger.

The lights grew dim and Ivan took his hand out. Lovino stood there and grabbed his hand. As the music started to play, Lovino and Ivan started to sway. Lovino was literally picked up from his feet and dragged across the dance floor. It was cute to most, but to Lovino's disgust he wasn't pleased.

"Put me down you fuck!" Lovino kicked and Ivan giggled and smiled.

"What is wrong? You are causing a scene." Lovino looked at the crowd that was watching him. And if he dared looked at Antonio laughing at him, he was sure to god that Antonio would die.

"I will put you down, da?" Ivan gently set the man down and walked away as fast as he could.

Lovino walked through the entrance and outside under the columns. He leaned to his right. Leaning on a column dressed in roses. To much his surprise he heard a noise. The noise seemed muffled and stressed. He looked around and found a small garden. He tiptoed behind a bush until he heard the sound again. As he peeked he saw his brother bent over. His brother was sitting on something facing down with his back arched.

Lovino tiptoed to the next bush. He looked over and was in a ragging fit when he saw Ludwig under his brother making out. Feli's shirt was opened and Ludwig was rubbing his nose, not to mention his mouth, all up in Felciano's chest. Lovino's curl twitched and he crawled away. When he wasn't in view he stood up and hid behind his column and took a few deep breaths.

"That Bitch! He was all in my brother's space. Why would he do something like that in an area like this? Is he crazy!?"

"My brother is a real pain but you shouldn't judge him."

Lovino jumped when he noticed Gilbert standing there.

"Wha-what the hell are you doing here!?"

"I was enjoying the air until I smelled lust from the two in the garden over there."

"This is all your brother's fault making my brother so fucking stupid."

"Sure. Like we're weird."

Lovino looked at Gilbert and stared him down. Gilbert was wearing black bottoms with white boots and a black tie over his black top. Gilbert's mask was black and his hair was silver and Gilbert's hair was glowing as the moon's light glowed. This couldn't have been him. It was too unbelievable and besides, he could have sworn he saw Gilbert sitting with his friends while he was dancing with the stranger.

"What?" asked Gilbert as he looked at his outfit? Lovino looked back. "Nothing."

"You're staring at me so it must be something. Say, what happened to that weird looking guy, you know the guy dressed in that all white costume. I wish I knew who he was. He asked you to dance. He must have been a looker for someone like you to have dance with him. Lovino scoffed and turned around to only lean back on his column again.

X

Later, as the dance was ending, the guests were heading to their rooms. The masks were being taken off, so Lovino tried to at least mingle a bit to see if he could meet anyone to the description of his Masked Stranger. No use. He was without luck and headed to his room.

Lovino entered the room and laid on the bed. Feeling refreshed and loose. He was so stiff being around so many people, he wanted to just leave. He plopped his head in a pillow, making a grunting sound. "UGH!" Lovino removed his head from his pillow and looked at the dresser. A note. The note was in a red envelope and the back had a red black and white flower.

What was going on? A dance, a kiss, and now this? Was he still here? Lovino rolled on his back. He slipped his shoes off and walked out his room. There were still others dressed in their costumes and others just walking in their pajamas and socks. Guess they were heading to the gardens.

Lovino walked back inside and started changing into his pajamas. He couldn't just go out in his Italian flag print boxers. Lovino set the note down. He slipped on a tee with a tomato on the front and his bottoms were baggy fluffy pajama jeans that had the Italian flag on them, but this time, a tomato on the knee area. Lovino walked and traveled his way to the bathroom.

When Lovino was finished with the bathroom, he looked at the stalls through the large mirror. It was just an ordinary look, until he had noticed a person getting undressed. It was the normal, but everything the unknown person took off was white. Except a couple of pieces that were black. Lovino turned the water off and dried is hands, as he watched the person in the stall come out.

It was Ivan again. He was coming out dressed in a white tee and a pair of red pajama bottoms. He smiled at Lovino, who just took a few steps back and nodded.

Ivan approached he Italian. Lovino was scarred and ready to run. The Russian grabbed the Italian and pulled him in a hug.

"Kolkolkol. You may not know but I do."

"Wha-"

"Your precious masked stranger…I know who he is." Lovino was a little uncomfortable knowing Ivan knew who the masked stranger was. If it was him…it can't be. Lord if it was. "

"Who!"

"I'll give hint, da? He is strong and annoying. No matter the situation, he thinks he can always come on top. He is there without you noticing and he is there when he is forgotten. Do you think you know?"

Lovino thought.

"Yeah that sums it up to…hmmm… I don't know, more than one hundred different people."

"Listen… there is only fifty people here. You'll be able to find him tonight. No ones going to sleep anyway."

"What's going on? Why are people still up?"

"I don't know. I heard that others are looking for the stranger too. Be warned…starting now, if you don't find the stranger, your out of luck, da?"

"Wait, your telling me this is a game."

"Something like that. Good luck, da?"

"Ivan walked around the hallway corner and ran the other direction as Nyotalia tried to catch him with his own scarf. Yikes. Lovino pulled himself to the wall as he watched Ivan disappeared when Nyotalia, his sister grab him and dragged him off god knows where. Lovino headed towards the garden to only notice Antonio sitting next to Gilbert. They were talking to Francis about the party while Francis stood there and snickered.

"Shit, like he could come up with a fucking idea like a party. I could do the same damn thing." Lovino scoffed and headed towards the lobby. There he noticed Alfred. He was alone reading some comic. Lovino tiptoed to him.

"Why must he be a Fucking asshole? If this is him, I might die from being kissed by him. I will call it SAD. Super Assholery Disease. Yeah…that'll work." Lovino walked over to him and gave him a simple touch on the shoulder. "Ahem."

"Sup Lovi." Lovino shuddered. He fits the image of being annoying, strong and wanting to always come on top, but Lovino has never been around Alfred and couldn't tell if he was there. He was fucking everywhere! Lovino continued the conversation.

"Umm, do you remember what you were doing at the dance?" Lovino said it casually and balled his fist if he tried anything funny.

"What, do you mean when I had ate all the cake?"

"No, when you danced with me damn it!" Lovino blushed and shuddered a little. This wasn't the same guy who made him tremble with pleasure. This guy made him tremble with frustration.

"I don't think that happened. I was with Arthur and Soo Young the whole time. I know because Arthur smacked me and Young had put ice on my face."

"Oh well, good luck with that."

"You know it still hurts!" Alfred touched his right cheek and rubbed it. Lovino walked out the lobby room right when Young walked in the room.

When Lovino started to get hungry, he walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey Feli! I know you're in here making pasta! I can smell it…Feli…" Lovino walked around the counter and into the cooking area of the kitchen. He looked around the corner and saw Ludwig again. Oh no! Lovino walked closer to Ludwig hugging Feli. They let go of their embrace and Feliciano skipped merrily to the pot.

"Oh! Frettelo, it's you!"

"Don't fucking joke with me. You let that bit- I mean bastard kiss all over you, then you let him touch all over you, now you're letting him embrace you. You're starting to act like a real slut!"

"Lovi, don't say that. And besides when you have your first time-"

"AH LALALALALALLAAAA! I don't know what that is! AH LALALALALALA!" Feliciano chuckled and stirred his pasta and drained the water while Lovino put the sauce and spices on everything. "Thanks."

"What ever!" Lovino grabbed a plate and went to go sit down. Ivan entered the room.

"So…any luck."

"Don't fuck with me, asshole."

"You know, it's almost midnight."

"I know!"

"Why are you looking anyway?"

"Until I find him, I'll give you a reason. But until then I suggest you give me one more clue."

Lovino turned back to his pasta and continued his meal.

**Well there we go! We have only been able to get through one person and in the next chapter we will get through a lot more! Who is it? Have you figured it out yet? Will you figure it out? R&R and be prepared for the shocking surprise!**


	3. Is it worth the trouble?

Hey there…I am here to tell you that this is the next chapter and that you don't have to read this. If you still are than I am going to say this…Please, please, please, remember that this is my first mystery. So if this isn't your cup of tea, you'll know why…enjoy!

Lovino wiped his mouth and placed the dirty napkin on the table. "Hey, If you're not going to tell me anything, I suggest you leave me so I can get back to searching, alright?" He got up and placed his plate in the sink. As he washed, Ivan followed behind and watched observantly.

"Oy! Ivan, where are you?!" Wang Yao walked in the kitchen. He walked in briskly and of course flustered. Ivan tried to avoid him and hid behind the counter. Lovino looked behind him only noticing Ivan crouched down in a frog position. When Ivan caught his eyes watching him, he pulled out a pipe, which looked like it came from his ass. Weird…

"Hey you!" Yao sat on the counter; he didn't know Ivan was right under him.

"My name is Lovino." Lovino shook his hands. "What do you want?"

"Your Feliciano's friend right-aru?"

"Actually I'm his brother."

"Well anyway, I came here looking for Ivan…have you by chance seen him-aru?" Yao looked around and looked towards Lovino again, heading towards the door."

"No, why the hell would I keep eyes on him." Lovino walked from behind the counter following Yao.

"Well…he isn't that bad-aru. He can be creepy but he is a good dancer." Yao chuckled and smiled. Lovino noticed Yao was dressed in Chinese wearing and his bottoms were pajama pants that were black and white, decorated with panda bears. His hair was loose and he was more masculine looking without the ponytail. Well…at least Lovino thought so.

"I'll let you know if I see him." Lovino followed behind Yao leaving the kitchen and Ivan behind.

As Lovino listened to Yao go on and on about how Ivan's dance moves work, he noticed something, not many other people would notice. He noticed Matthew sitting in a room by himself on the television. They looked like French romance shows. You could see the box of tissues that he had used and the eyedropper he had in his hand.

"But you see he sorta twist his body in a way that doesn't make sense so I decided to ask him to take dance lessons with me-aru." They came to a complete halt.

"Ivan might be in the gardening area with Nyotalia. You can check there." Lovino nudged his head a little over to the doorway. Yao dropped his head a little and chuckled with an unpleasant tone. Mellow and hurt.

"Oh…I-I see…well okay, I guess I'll just wait till he's done with-whatever he's…doing…"

Lovino's eyes widen. He didn't know that it would hurt his feelings. Yeesh, and he thought he was a lovesick puppy. Lovino watched Yao walk away and turn the corner to the living room. He made a left and Lovino turned back around to the door behind him. As he walked in, Alfred was there too. Dammnit! What was Lovino supposed to do now? He couldn't ask Matthew questions in front of Alfred. Alfred would just think that Lovino was hitting on him and get all-defensive.

But hw was going to solve this weather or not it killed him. Hopefully it didn't. Lovino walked towards the two brothers and sat next to Matthew. He was concentrating on the show very observantly. Canada sniffed and cried a little, which romano had to admit was probably cuter than his brother. Not that it really mattered.

Lovino moved a little she moved his head to wear he could see Alfred. Good, he's sleeping. Lovino paused the video.

"…Que….? Pourqoui vous eteignez la tele (Why'd you turn off the tv)? I was watching that!"

Lovino looked at him as good as he could. This guy couldn't be noticed and he had been forgotten so many times that he really couldn't be considered a country to most of his friends living on micro nations. They've never heard of him. If memory serves him right, this is his second time talking to him. He was also strong. He was Alfred's brother. He could at least punch as hard as he could. This was getting difficult.

"Hey! Ecouter(listen)!" Lovino jumped as he noticed the Canadian looking at him with stern eyes.

"Oh sorry. I just had to ask a few questions."

"Well, I'm not the best at interviews but I can answer your questions if-if you'd like. I don't really mind."

"Okay, at the dance, were you dancing with anyone?"

"Yes."

"Did you happen to kiss this guy?" Too much embarrassment, the question needed to be asked.

"Y-Yes…"

"Was this guy you danced with me?" Matthew closed his eyes and blushed.

"No. Desole, je ne me souviens pas danser avec vous (Sorry, I don't remember dancing with you)."

Lovino scratched his head and thought. "Who was it? It was a costume party and everyone was dressed up, so wigs, makeup and personality is hidden behind it all. But his kiss was something I can't forget. It was different than anyone I've ever kissed, even if he was probably better when he applies lipstick to it." Not that he remembers kissing the stranger and receiving a total lipstick mark on his lips, he was just saying that this is difficult knowing that it could be almost any person in this building.

Matthew reached for the remote as he watched Lovino leave.

"Going already? You can stay and watch" He turned it back on and smiled.

"Sorry but I don't really understand French."

"But…it's so similar to Spanish." Lovino laughed and scoffed his way out.

"Please, like I really want to put all my effort into that." Lovino walked out.

X

Lovino opened the door to his room. He sat on the bed and fell backwards.

"You're squishing me…"Lovino shuddered and jumped from his bed. When he turned around he noticed Ivan on his bed laying down cuddling a panda bear.

"Hey! What the hell!?"

"I got tired. I thought Nyotalia was going to be in my room, so I got a room she would never look in for me. Yours-da?"

Lovino snarled. Ivan got up, jumped off the bed and smiled at Lovino.

"Qualunque(whatever), and no I didn't find him…yet." Ivan's smiled dropped and he seemed a little frustrated. He sat back down and heard something crumple from underneath him.

"Ooo, what's this", asked Ivan amused with whatever he had in his hand. "It like a note." Lovino turned around. "Oh yeah! I remember that! I found it In my room before I had changed clothes."

"Well…"

"What?"

"Open it!" Lovino reached out with his hand and grabbed the note from Ivan. Lovino opened it, letting the envelope drop to the ground. "What does it say?"

"_If you read this you have already figured out that Ivan isn't the masked stranger and that Matthew isn't as well. I will tell you that I am a musician of such and I will play a tune that will finish your search. If you know it you should follow it. Be careful, there are numerous melodies that will try to out play, my harmony. Be warned that I will finish playing around should appear in the ballroom dance floor. _

_Je taime~."_

"Sounds like he really is here." Lovino looked behind him, noticing that Ivan had disappeared.

"Where'd that fucker go? Oh well guess I'll have to search myself." And the search continued as Lovino trailed off to the ballroom dance floor.

"This better be worth the trouble."

**Phew! I thought I'd never finish this. So what do you think!? Will the trouble be worth it? Will the next chapter be the last…. Who is it? Why did you even read this? More questions and very little answers but we shall continue anyway. See you in the next chapter of The Masked Stranger**


	4. Am i getting close?

**Been a while…huh? Well think no more as the next chapter for masked stranger has now been published! Enjoy. Also any skin tome reference isn't to offend anyone who reads.**

Lovino looked at the note. Questioning who it came from, he noticed in the note it had stated to be on the dance floor by twelve pm. It was eleven-thirty pm now and Lovino had a little time to kill before he had to wander off to search for him.

What to do…what to do… so many things to do in so little time. SO, Lovino decided to grab a few more clues. Why had Ivan disappeared from the scene when he was done reading? Why is it in the dance room floor and obviously…who was it!? So many questions still UN answered and so little time to uncover before the stranger is DIS-covered.

"Nnngah! I hate thinking this much. If I wanted to figure something out, I would have brought my fucking mafia with me. Let them do all the work." Lovino eyed his surroundings like a hawk and became more anxious. He silently looked in rooms and watched people as they walked by. The problem was some of the people that walked his path were either to short, or too dark skinned. Lord knows it wasn't Antonio or Sadiq dancing with him that night.

"It's almost twelve!" Feliciano happened to be walking by with Honda, Ludwig, Gilbert, Ivan and Francis. They were cheering about something. Ivan had walked over to Lovino putting his arm around his neck. Lovino stepped a little to the side. Sending a message of unpleasant feelings.

"Are you going to the garden with the rest of us?" Lovino looked over at Gilbert who looked back. Lovino blushed and turned away. He didn't really like Gilbert but he doesn't like getting into contact with him. He was Antonio's friend.

"I-I don't know. I am going to the ball room dance floor."

"Oh well…" Ivan bent over to Lovino's ear. "Say hi to the Stranger for me, if you please." They walked off all together and started singing while Francis stayed back to only blow a kiss to Lovino who walked away, leaving the blond to follow in the back of the crowd.

After twenty minutes of wandering, Lovino entered the ball room dance floor and looked around. It was dark and the decoration was still in place. Lovino walked up the stairs and looked down over the floor.

"Man…why am I even caring? I don't need to know who this fucker is anyway. I just need to stop thinking." Lovino closed his eyes and smiled. He felt a little at ease. He stopped questioning and opened his eyes again. Lovino walked back down the stairs. He noticed the light shining on something. A melody started playing and Lovino froze.

"What-the hell?" Lovino moved closer to the light. The view became clear that it was a piano but when he stood behind the musician. It all became clear that the person playing the piano was the masked stranger?

**I know this was short, but we have a lot more to go. The next chapters will probably frustrate you but just bare with. See ya ~**


	5. Missing Piece to the Puzzle

**Yeah! I'm back with another chapter of the masked stranger. I have missed you all, but trying to graduate can take a lot out of ya and sometimes it just separate you from the things you love so please be mindful to this fact! Anyway I won't keep you held up with this because if you're reading this you just want to get on with the story!**

Lovino took a step back and stared at the Stranger's masked face. His heart was beating so fast, he thought he was going to have a heart attack. It was so scary, exciting and nerve racking at the same time. And if it wasn't for the fact that Lovino was so stunned right now, he would have noticed that the masked stranger let out his hand.

Lovino conscious came back to reality and grabbed the stranger's hand on impulse. The stranger pulled him closer and then twirled Lovino around. The stranger finally let go and disappeared into the darkened area of the room. The rest of the room turned completely black and Lovino stood still.

"What the hell? I can't see!" The light re appeared flashing him in his face and then moving towards the second person in the room.

He appeared again. This time he was on the stairs. He pulled out a yellow flower. He made his way up the stairs and into the tunnel that Lovino had once passed when he ran away from him.

"W-wait up"! Lovino yelled and followed him up the stairs as the masked stranger was almost disappearing from sight. Lovino jogged and almost made himself trip a couple of times, but it _was_ dark. Finally the masked stranger had turned a corner. Lovino turned as fast as he could, running into the masked stranger at the end of a hall with a giant window. The stranger pulled out a red rose along with his yellow flower.

"Je Tamie." Lovino looked confused.

"Ich libe dich." Again, another language.

"Ya tebya lyublyu". Was this a game of some sort? Why was he speaking so many languages?

"Ti amo". Lovino's faced turned red as the stranger spoke all these languages.

"Why? Why won't you just show me your face?"

"I love you"

"Show me who you really are! I- beg you! I can't take this fucking guessing game anymo-"

A kiss was placed upon his face. Lovino started to show he was on a verge of tears. He closed his eyes and felt a release. As he opened his eyes, the stranger had left yet again.

"Damn it! I can't take it! WHY! You're so clever and sly! You fucking hate me in reality don't you? Well show me your face if you really meant what you said. You-you…Bastard!"

Aching in his heart; Lovino was in so much pain. What was the masked stranger's intention? Now he had to search once more. But then he thought for a second. Lovino thought, he had just retraced his steps. From beginning to the end of this hall, they were replaying the scene from the moment they met to the moment they kissed. The roles were switched.

It was like a puzzle. Lovino whipped his face. "I must go back to the moment we left the dance floor. You can bet on your life, Stranger…I will find you!"

**The chase is finally on. Can you figure out the one clue I put in here? Sorry can't give hints but, you know what you can do…read the next upcoming chapter! ^^ see YOU ALL VERY soon. And I mean it too!**


	6. Clue

**Okay so here is the next chapter. It will be longer than the previous so please enjoy.**

Walking towards an entrance to the outside of the building, Lovino was retracing his steps. Lovino walked towards the pillar where he had hid away from His brother and Ludwig while they were in the middle of….Well, whatever they were doing, earlier that night. He looked around. Lovino watched for the smallest clue or the tiniest detail.

What bothered him was the sound of people over at the garden area. They were sitting and enjoying the view of the magnificent flowers and the beautiful decorations. All so natural and sparkly. Lovino didn't have time for that. He had to look for something else just as beautiful and sparkly. His masked stranger was almost in his hands and he couldn't let it go. No, not this time.

Lovino checked around the pillar once more. He looked on the floor and noticed a yellow dot.

"What the hell?" As Lovino picked it up, it chirped.

"Piyo, Piyo!"

"AHH!"

He dropped the yellow dot in surprise. It flew back up and made its way to Lovino's view. It was Gilbird.

"Gilbird, damn, you scared me!"

"Piyo!"

"Your owner must be with Feli, Ludwig and them. Guess you could come with me."

"Piyo!" Gilbird made a small cute nest on Lovino's head. He was very comfortable.

Now reentering the building without a clue, Lovino decided to go to the next place. His room was next. He walked in slowly and turned on the lights. There was an outfit with a yellow sunflower on his bed. The outfit was that of the masked stranger, and with unknown reasons, had a yellow sunflower attached. He sat down on his bed looking around for more clues.

This was a big step so far. An outfit with a sunflower was his first clue. Now he needed more. This wasn't just going to be his only clue.

"Piyo!"

"I know…He must be leaving traces. I've been getting a real feeling that the stranger likes red roses and sunflowers. Let's just continue to the bathroom."

"Piyo!" Gilbird flapped his wings with much delight.

"Hello", said Lovino entering the bathroom slowly. He walked in and checked the stalls. He didn't find anything; well he didn't find anything in the stalls that he wanted to see to be precise. Not very pleasant to Lovino, but there was going to be some good in this.

Lovino looked at the mirror.

"My mask!"

"Piyo!"

Gilbird flew over and took the mask off the mirror. Lovino removed the tape and put it in his pajama- pants pocket.

"Alright! Another clue. We are getting closer and closer to him."

The duo left the bathroom.

"Next is the lobby!"

X

They headed towards the lobby. It was silent in there. N one was around and no one was in sight. Not even Matthew was seen. Lovino looked around and remember that Alfred was on the sofa earlier.

Lovino checked the sofa for anything and found nothing. He checked under the sofa and too much his surprise had found something. It was a cross...A German cross? Since when did Alfred…

"They did pass by here earlier. It's probably that potato bastard with the blond hair."

Gilbird found that a little offensive, since he himself was a little found of him.

"Well we have everything around here checked off. Why don't we-"

"Hey Lovi!"~

"Huh?"

Lovino was glomped by Antonio.

"Ah it's so good to see you! ~

"An-tonio…Get off!" Lovino pushed Antonio to the side and took a breath or two.

"What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Francis and Gilbert?"

"I don't know where Francis is and I haven't seen Gilbert since we left the dance floor."

"Well, look for them."

"I am, but this place is huge and I can't find a place they would be mingling at."

"Check the garden, everyone's there."

"Okay, see you Lovi!" ~

Antonio left to go to the garden. Lovino took a seat and rested for a minute or two.

"Gilbird, we have a lot more places to check. This won't be easy."

"Piyo!"

**SO Lovino has found some very interesting clues. But we have a little bit more to go. We are Literally almost there, and that makes me sad knowing it will have to come to an end, but before then, let's have fun helping Lovino figure out the who the stranger is. See you SOON!**


	7. Colorful and Filled with Happiness

**I can't believe that I am almost done with the story. I'm so happy yet sad. It's a feeling I get when I know the ending is coming. And when it's a happy ending, I start to cry;-;…Please enjoy. But who knows. Maybe the end will be so stupid; it's nothing to really cry over.**

To the kitchen, Lovino went. He didn't stop for anything. Gilbird was even enjoying the nice breeze going through Lovino's hair as he briskly walked to the destination.

As Lovino approached the entrance to the kitchen, he opened the door to reveal nothing but darkness. "Piyo!" Gilbird flew over and turned on the light. Lovino flinched as the light blinded his few for a few seconds. He blinked a couple of times and squinted. He walked over to the table he was eating at earlier.

"Pasta!" It was pasta that made Lovino wonder. Why would pasta be randomly sitting on the kitchen table? Lovino went over to taste it.

"Delicious!" Better than most! His brother was nowhere to be so why would a decent plate of pasta just sitting on the table getting cold? "Piyo, piyo!" Gilbird flew right over to enjoy some of the wonderfully made pasta. He rolled and dirtied himself, getting beak full's. "Let's so birdie, we aren't here to chow down on something."

Gilbird swallowed his last serving and flew over to Lovino.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Birdie…do I look like a towel to you? Wash yourself!" Lovino smacked Gilbird gently referring to the sink. Gilbird was minding his and washed himself in the sink. He was about to fly over, until he had spotted something. A book?

"What's taking so-"A book was flown across the room hitting Lovino smack in the face.

"The fuck, you trying to kill me!?" Lovino grabbed the book and aimed back at the bird. "Piyo! Piyo!"

"A book? What about it? You threw it at me!"

"Piyo!" Lovino looked at it. A French dictionary?

"French dictionary? Why would a French dictionary be-"Lovino got up and they headed to the last step.

"Back to the dance floor we go!" Lovino was finally going to learn who this person really was!

X

Lovino reached the dance floor. The lights were turned on and you could see the garden from where he was standing. Lovino walked to the middle of the floor slowly.

"Hello? Stranger! Come out, I know who you are!" Lovino took a deep breath.

"You do?" The stranger appeared. His cape was still flowing, making him look as masculine as ever. He took a bow and took a step back.

"I do!"

"Then who am I?"

"You're… Francis, aren't you?"

"Oui!" Another person who looked just like the masked stranger appeared from behind Lovino. He took off his masked and revealed his nice blue eyes.

"It is I Francis who was your masked strange."

"It was also me..Da?" Another figured appeared from the stairway. And he jumped down revealing his mask. Ivan was smiling with glee.

"Let's not forget me ~ve!" A shorter person came from the entrance as he removed his mask.

"Feliciano! What is this?" Lovino looked in front of him and noticed the stranger that had not yet removed his mask.

"Don't forget about the real masked stranger who has fallen in love with you the most."

The man removed his mask revealing the ruby red eyes that shimmered as he moved closer to Lovino.

"G-Gilber-"

"Piyo!" Gilbird flew to Gilbert's head. Making his old nest a little scruffier.

"But-how!?" Gilbert pulled him closer and gave him a sweet kiss. Now this…This was the kiss he remembered when he was in that room. The kiss that made him confused. It was him who made Lovino cry when he was pleading for his revealance. Something so close felt so far. So sweet yet so bitter.

Gilbert moved his hands to Lovino's waist and moved him closer to his body. Francis gave a smile while Feliciano walked toward them. Feliciano jumped and glomped Gilbert and Lovino as he pushed them towards the entrance to the garden. Francis and Ivan followed behind.

"NOW HONDA, LUDWIG," Feliciano shouted as they walked out.

_BOOM!_

"Ooo~ Ahhh~." The crowd cheered as fireworks exploded and shocked the crowd. Lovino, still confused by all of this, sank in Gilbert's arms and held him.

"Why, why did you-"Gilbert pressed his finger against Lovino's lips and pointed to the sky."

The fire work exploded into a sentence Lovino swore he would never talk about ever again in his life.

_I love you Lovino! _The crowd cheered and some gave replies like, "_Aww"!_

Lovino was trying hard to hide it, but his face just showed the embarrassment and the shock of what was going on. He felt warm inside.

Colorful and filled with happiness; the atmosphere was pleasant and Lovino loved every feeling of it.

**The next chapter will be the last. It's very sad that it all has to end. But I will admit that I enjoyed writing (typing) this out. Never thought I would have people like you all to read this :D see you soon~**


	8. Thank you Stranger

**This is the last chapter! Thanks for those who stayed till the end, who was there when I couldn't update. This will be a story that I will personally love Enjoy!~**

The end of the fireworks; everyone was ready to go to bed. It was at least one o'clock in the morning. Lovino was as happy as ever and Gilbert was pretty satisfied. The rest of the gang had someone else to comfort and cuddle with.

"We should get going," Feliciano said as he headed towards the inside of the building.

"Hold it! I want to know something. How did you all pull this off? Why did you do something like this?"

The gang looked at each other and smiled.

"Lovi-let's meet up at the kitchen when we finish taking off these costumes." Gilbert smiled.

X

Lovino opened the doors to the kitchen, thirty minutes after they had departed to change. The whole gang was there. Feliciano, Ludwig, Francis, Ivan, Yao, Antonio, even Matthew.

Gilbert smiled. "You have a lot of questions, and we know, so let's start from the beginning. It all started the night before you went-"

X

Lovino paced himself back and forth, thinking long and hard about what he was going to wear for the party that Francis had invited him to. Lovino swore that Francis was a sick bastard but, he might as well show up if his brother was going. They could at least take a plane back home together.

"What the hell am I going to wear?" Lovino slammed his fist on the table next to him. Lovino walked to his room. He checked his closet, going through the 'nice and fancy clothes' and the 'very nice and fancy,' considering the fact that most of Lovino's clothes were nice anyway. He had pushed and pulled his way through clothes until he heard his front door open."

X

"_Antonio had told me you were looking for something to wear. At first I wasn't going to go, still at the time I had adored you to no end. I packed my bags and followed Ludwig and Feliciano to the air port."_

_x_

"Lovino!~ I came here to help pack your bags. I can't wait to meet people I haven't seen in years." Antonio already had his bags in the car. He opened the trunk and gestured Lovino to the car.

"Well we're going to be a little late, cause I can't find n' outfit!" Antonio walked into Lovino's room and watched Lovino stress over his outfits. Antonio tapped his foot as he watched Lovino stress over the littlest detail in things. 'This one's too light, this one has a stain.' Every little detail messed with him as he went through the clothes.

X

"_I didn't know you stressed over your outfits like that, I was in France waiting for you and Antonio to show up. He stated that you'd both be on the plane by twelve. During the time you were getting ready, I told Ludwig my plan to get you to fall for me. I didn't know it would work or not, but this was the only night I could take. Anyway…when I finally heard you arrived in France, I started talking to the guys about my plan while you headed to get yourself organized for the night."_

_x_

Gilbert, Ludwig, and Feliciano sat down at one of the café's that were near them.

"The plan is 'Operation Italian lover two!'"

"Two? Ludwig, what does he mean by two?" Ludwig looked away and ignored the question like he didn't hear.

"Anyway, I brought my awesome costume with the cape. I have a nice mask to go with it."

"But what do you need us for?"

"Awesome question, little bruder-I need you guys to try the costumes I've gotten for ya both."

X

"_When Feliciano and I had found out more about Gil's plan, we decided to go along. I'm blonde so he said it was going to be difficult for me to do the task. That's when Ivan joined the group. I was a little sketchy at first, but he pulled through very well."_

X

Gilbert called Francis up and told Francis to meet them at a park near their café.

Meanwhile with Lovino…He and Antonio were reserving a hotel room for a night so that they could have a place to keep their bags. Lovino stayed to nap and Antonio called up Francis.

Antonio dialed Francis number. He waited for the dial.

"Bonjour!~"

"Hey Francis I-"

"You've reach moi, but don't worry; I will return your lovely call. Just leave your name and number and maybe even your lovely address-Ohononon~ leave a message after the beep! ~ Salut!"

"Damn, I can't reach him. Oh well guess I'll just call Gilbert."

X

"_I had forgotten that Antonio was going to be a problem. He can't keep his mouth shut to save his life. It sorta, would've gotten in the way of the whole thing. If he said even the tiniest thing to you, you would've found out who we were without a doubt!"_

Antonio called Gilbert up. He waited for the dial.

"Sup?"

"Ah! Gilbert it's me Antonio. I was wondering if you wanted to hang until Francis party started." Antonio made his way towards the door expecting a 'yeah' or a 'sure'. Gilbert's reply was a little hesitant.

"…well I guess you could come hang, oh, wait, let's hang two hours before the party starts. I have something really important to do.

Antonio gave a sad look over the phone. "Okay, I'll see you then."

They both hung up the phone and Antonio just fell asleep on the second bed they had.

X

"_I knew that we had only four hours until Antonio came to hang and eight until the party started. I tried my best getting everyone who was in on this together. Matthew was A lot of help but we didn't meet him until two hours after we had discussed the detailed plan. _

"We have two hours and we need someone to be a distraction." Gilbert said as they walk towards an un destined area.

"We could use Feliciano as one." Ludwig smiled.

"No, see…if we use Feliciano; Lovino is immune to his stupidity! He would probably just walk past him da?" Ivan gestured to Feliciano.

"Wait a minute….Ludwig you think im'a stupido." Feliciano made a puppy dog face.

"Oh…no…Feli you're not stupid." Ludwig patted Feli's head and sighed.

"Anyway…we need a distra-AH!" Gilbert fell on the floor.

"Who was that?" Gilbert looked around and noticed someone on the ground with him.

"OH! I am so sorry!" A blond boy who looked very familiar carrying a bear had helped Gilbert up and brushed him off. He gave his sincere apology.

"You look familiar. Do I know you?" Gilbert asked in question.

"What are you talking about, he's Alfred. Alfred…what are you doing with a polar bear?" Ludwig questioned.

"No you see….I'm…Matthew. I'm Alfred's twin brother."

"I didn't know Alfred had a twin," stated Feliciano as he moved closer to Matthew.

"Well you see…Alfred is so self centered, he'd never bother to mention me while he's stuffing his face with burgers and being an obnoxious little twit who doesn't pay Attention. Only when he's being totally annoying making sure he comes out on top due to no knowing he's being a real pain considering the fact he's being a huge jackass, making himself look bad in front of almost everyone who meets him. I mean he couldn't possibly notice the immature position he gives off when he states his name in a loud informal manner while being-

X

"_While Matthew was going on and on about his brother, I decided to think for a minute in order to put Matthew into good use. I decided, he would be one of the distractions towards you. He had blond hair, but if the light hit it just right, it could illuminate an illusion of nice white. Then you would question him which would make it longer for you to guess who the 'Masked Stranger' was. Giving us enough time to set up other things like the scene where I'd finally get to kiss you after hearing all those romantic languages."_

"-kissing peoples asses. So as you can see he doesn't mention me much." Matthew smiled nervously.

"You're brilliant!" Gilbert hugged Matthew and told him about the plan. Matthew nodded and agreed. Matthew actually felt a part of something. Now they just needed to wait for the nit to start.

X

"_Finally after spending time with Antonio and getting ready for the night, I knew what you and Antonio would be easy to see. Considering the fact that Antonio would be completely noticeable; I told Francis of the plan; since he never really showed up at the café anyway, and I arrived early to put the plan in action! The dance had started and I put on the costume. Ivan and I were trying hard not to be seen by anyone. He wore sorta silver like costume and I, was wearing the outfit of the masked stranger. I told Ivan to sit next to my friends while I made my entrance. After we had danced and I had made my apperence with you in the balcony. Ivan and I ran like hell to change outfits, but Ivan took the wrong one and we had to switch. I put on his black costume and he put on the masked stranger costume. He put on my white mask in order to try to throw you off a little. I guess it worked since you seem to not question my appearance when we were standing out in the Columns."_

"_While that was going on, me and Feliciano were purposely trying to catch you in our…acts of embrace. We knew if you saw us…you'd remember the embrace of the 'stranger'. We didn't want to overdo it but we tried our best not to show too much affection."_

"_While you were scurrying to find out clues, we talked to Honda about the fireworks, and how to arrange them. Ivan was following you so he could be our messenger."_

"_Messenger?"_

"_You remember the message you received on your bed? Anyway we sent it so you could finally figure out who we are."_

_X_

"W-wait up"! Lovino yelled and followed him up the stairs as the masked stranger was almost disappearing from sight. Lovino jogged and almost made himself trip a couple of times, but it _was_ dark. Finally the masked stranger had turned a corner. Lovino turned as fast as he could, running into the masked stranger at the end of a hall with a giant window. The stranger pulled out a red rose along with his yellow flower.

X

"_The yellow flowers were also to throw you off guard. As I spoke to you in the many different languages, without you knowing; whispers were coming off the side of my ear, telling me what to say next. As you know, my French sucked. I was too nervous to speak fluently like I had planned. While I disappeared into the darkness, I took off my outfit and ran my ass all the way to the kitchen and started setting up clues. You followed them just as planned and we even encouraged Antonio to speak with you. Well….Ludwig did. Antonio was looking all over for me. I don't know why but I was pleased when he stalled you so I could make my finally appearance."_

_X_

Lovino reached the dance floor. The lights were turned on and you could see the garden from where he was standing. Lovino walked to the middle of the floor slowly.

X

"_I was now waiting for you to give us all an answer."_

_X_

"Hello? Stranger! Come out, I know who you are!" Lovino took a deep breath.

"You do?" The stranger appeared. His cape was still flowing, making him look as masculine as ever. He took a bow and took a step back.

"I do!"

"Then who am I?"

"You're… Francis, aren't you?"

X

"_I didn't expect you to get the wrong person but I had a feeling you knew it was more than one person. It was either him or me. When I kissed you, you seemed just fine." _

_X_

"There! That's the story and here we are now. The only thing that is left is the final question. Lovino-do you…love me?"

Lovino sat there. He looked at how he gathered all these people just to make one night, a night he could never forget. He planned this all. He could have easily confessed like any other, but of course, he was Gilbert. He had to make this an AWESOME night.

"Y-yeah-I guess."

"…" Gilbert paused.

"Yes! Alright Dammit! I love you too!" Lovino hugged Gilbert and hid his face in his chest."

"That's more like it!" and with a happy ending Lovino silently gave his last rejoice of happiness.

"Thank you."

**And thank you all for enjoying this wonderful story of THE MASKED STRANGER~**


End file.
